There have been many different types and kinds of thumb prosthesis systems. Such systems typically seek to provide a patient with a restructured thumb metacarpal joint which functions to provide a patient with satisfactory strength and flexibility. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,276 by Eaton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,603 by Steffe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,957 by Bokros; U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,660 by Laure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,768 by Hermann, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,916 by Carignan, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,401 by Lippincott, III, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,822 by Bouchon, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,605 by Klawitter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,858 by Calandruccio et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,787 by Hassler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,431 by Townley and U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,116 by Vander Meulen et al. While such prosthesis systems may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved thumb prosthesis system for helping to restore substantially normal thumb function following the effects of injury to or disease in the carpometacarpal joint of the thumb.